


Do the Thing!

by nevereatdirt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux does the thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do the Thing!

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for you. You know who you are. This is so stupid, just know that Sollux did the thing. That thing that Eridan hates. I'm sorry. This is just a stupid skype chat crack fic omfg

TA: fuck you!  ii hate you. iim gonna do the thing that you hate!  
TA: you know the thiing  
CA: wwith the gingerbread and the cheese wwhiz?  
TA: yeah that thiing  
CA:  oh you wwould NOT you piece a shit!  
TA:  oh  
TA: WOULDN'T II??

*does the thing*

CA:  YOU LITTLE SHIT COME HERE I HATE YOU SO MUCH LETS SNOG  


*snog snog snog*  
*the next day*

TA: iim 2orry i did the thiing.  ii love yoe.  iim an a22hole.  
CA:  i knoww and yes you are  
TA: here, have 2ome honey  
CA:  no thanks you piece a shit  
TA:  but ii love you?  
CA:  fuckin yeah i do too but youre still a piece a shit  
TA:  yeah ii know  
CA:  noww lets snog

*snog snog snog*

**Author's Note:**

> none of this has anything to do with anything ever at all


End file.
